Harry Potter and The story that could have happened
by potterheadGW
Summary: What would have happened if Peter never told Voldemort about the Potter's whereabouts.?What if Harry grew up in a loving home with his family? What if Sirius never went to Azkaban? What if everything had been different and the story changed from the very beginning. This is a story of how it all changed and then some.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, All rights reserved to the Great Jo Rowling

 _What would Happen if On October 31st 1981. Voldemort didn't kill James or Lily. What If Harry never went to the Dursley's home. What if that night the only evidence of Voldemorts existence lay inside the boy who lived leaving nothing but a scar... Pairings of JP/LE and SB/TR and RL/NT eventually HP/GW and RW/HG!_

* * *

 ** _Author's POV/_**

Down in the Dark Alleys of Diagon Alley an short stout man was waiting. He had a rat-like complexion and heart that would always be alone.

In the darkness came a dust, the man jumped as another lone man came from wearing a dark cloak and mask that covered his face.

"Do you have the information"

"Ye... Ya.

"The man stiffen as he breathed calmly, the dark lord must know. If you are not prepared to tell me, then I'm afraid this meeting is finished."

"NO, they.. They live in Godrics Hollow, the little boy his bedroom is on the second floor. It is the 4th house on the 3rd street. Please just don't hurt me."

"Right down to the bedroom, huh? That means you must have seen the little boy, huh? What does he look like this infamous little boy. Supposedly he has enough power to destroy the lord himself."

"Yes I have seen him, James you see he trust me with his families life. The boy looks just like him, the same mop of hair and everything. Except the eyes he's got his mothers. Quite small for his age I must say." He grinned at the dark man hoping to get some reaction from him.

"You seem happy, are you? I mean you are going to betray maybe the only friends who will ever." His voice lowering one octave.

The rat man looked puzzled "Yes why, why wouldn't be happy with myself? I am about to meet the most powerful wizard in the world aren't I?"

"You are a sick man, Peter!"

"Huh, waitt..."

"Peskipiksi Pesternomi" Peter froze. As the men took off his mask. Where a man with a large thick dark hair held his want ready to strike. "How could you. James trusts you, Lily Trusted you I trusted you. If it weren't for Snape, I would never have saw you tonight. He warned me about you. Is this what you have been doing for the past 3 years plotting against us. Trying to get James, Lily.. even Harry killed. You evil little rat. I could take you to Dumbledore right now, you would be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of your life. But you don't deserve that, you don't deserve the air your breathing, you don't deserve to be loved, you don't deserve my friendship. I feel sorry to have to leave this world without love, without anyone to be bye your side. So go burn in hell Peter, Avada Kedavra!"

There was a green flash, but no scream because Peter was froze. Leaving no light on the street except a small street light, revealing nothing but Sirius Blacks face streaked with tears. There was a pop and the street was blank leaving nothing but a dead Peter Pettigrew to lay in the cold alone.

In the next couple minutes to follow two cloaked men came, sharing nothing but soft whispers. One walked toward the body and quietly spoke "Dead".

"What, now we have no way to find the boy. The dark lord will not be pleased to here such devastating news. The dark lord will not be alive to live the morning if Harry Potter is still alive it is what is to come!"

"We must find the boy, come Snape we have little time to spare." leaving in a blank of darkness with nothing behind but once again Peter was alone and always will be.

/

* * *

Author's Note

Hi, okay so stay with me, because this is my first fiction but I'm really trying to work on something thats different then the normal fictions and it's a working progress. I Plan on up dating every other day depending on how far I can take this into the future, this will be a fairly long fiction. The next Chapter will be longer I promise!

/


	2. Chapter 2

**James POV/**

"Look at him James, he's perfect. He looks just like you, I mean of course he will have my brains and great determination."

"Lily, you have become one of those obsessive mothers that brags over there children. Oh my god you've become the new Molly Weasley"

Lily lightly slapped his shoulder, "Oh be quiet, He's going to be change the world I can tell and have the most amazing life…. I…. I- I just want to be apart of it what if I won't get to see him walk his first steps, first ride on a broom, see him off to Hogwarts. James I want to be there for him to see him through all the trials life has to offer. I want to be here with you in this home and have a long happy life and I want you to be here beside you for the rest of my life. I don't want to live in fear of Voldemort anymore, I want to live James and travel the world and have a big family, I want it all James but most of all I want you and Harry with me through it all"

"I Know Lil, I love you too and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else but my family; you and Harry are my family always. Were going to be alright Lily I promise were going to make it through this alive something changed tonight, I don't know what but I know we are going to make it through this. Come on we better let the little hero sleep"

As the night went on James checked the wards to make sure they were still up and put away the rest of the dishes, magically of course. Lily was already in bed she seemed to be slowing down a lot lately, he didn't ask he knew she was having a hard time excepting Voldemort coming after their son. He started heading up stairs to bed as well when there was a bang on the door. He grabbed his wand that he always kept in his pocket these days, his hand tightened around his wand preparing for what or who was on the other side of that door.

Bang, Bang. There it went again sending shivers down his back. "Sirius, is that you. Peter…"

"Prongs, open the door its me Sirius. I need to talk to you."

"Where did we go the night I told you I was going to marry Lily"

"We were on the train back to Hogwarts in our 6th year, you told me that you knew for a long time that she was the one and once you graduated you were going to take her under the tree where you told her your hopes and dreams of the two of you, it was also the place you asked me if I would be your best men at your wedding."

There were several clicks and shackles being unlocked when the door finally opened.

"Quick get inside, but be quiet Lily and Harry are asleep up stairs. What's wrong did you talk to Peter, he's been acting really weird lately, the pressure must be getting to him, yah know I mean its been getting to the rest of us too. But Peter he's not as strong as the rest of us more innocent and kind, but he still one of us, he's still a marauder. Do you want something to-"

"JAMES just be quiet for 5 minutes okay. Just shhhh." Sirius was muttering to himself incoherently like a mad man. They sat their together for five minutes in pure silence. "You had to be there James, seen his eyes the way he looked at me with his cold eyes, that rat. He would have ruined us everything that we have together, you and lily, the war, Remus and Harry he would have ruined Harry's Childhood. Poor sweet young Harry, he doesn't even understand the life he was put in.

"Pads, what's wrong what happened to Peter? Do you need me to call Megan?"

"No, not right now I need to tell you this. James, I did it for you I can't even imagine what would have happened had I not done something. Peter he's a rat, he was one of them this whole time since our seventh year at Hogwarts! James he was going to tell Voldemort everything, but I caught him. Snape told me what was going to happen. I wasn't going to believe him… Until I saw Peter walking down knock-alley looking over his shoulder every second. He started talking to himself about how he wasn't sure this was a good idea, he would lose you forever. How the power was to great for him to give up" Sirius got up and started pacing back and forth like a mad man. "I did it for you, I should have gone to Dumbledore, but it was supposed to happen tonight. October 31st. James he was going to kill you tonight. So I…I…. I. I killed him. I saw the light leave his eyes, whatever light he had l took it from him James."

They sat in silence until he had collected he thoughts, "Were going to have to tell Dumbledore Sirius. Did you leave his body, Sirius?"

Sirius slowly nodded in silence.

"We have to contact Moony as well if he hears this from anyone else he won't believe it. I don't think he was ever a death eater Pads; we have to talk to him. You should probably get back home Megan will be worried about you. I will owl Albus and Moony tonight, we will meet here tomorrow morning and go take care of Peter's body. I will not be telling Lily, she is under enough stress right now and I suggested you do the same with Megan. I'll see you at 6:00 tomorrow morning Sirius, don't be late. Make sure the Wards are up when you leave. Goodnight Sirius"

I didn't even wait for him to leave I switched off the lights and walked up stairs. Only hearing the soft clicks of the door open and closing and the locks magically locking themselves again. I walked into the study, checking on Harry and Lily before going to into the study. Harry was still sleeping softly, he envied his son, not having to worry about the torture this war was bringing to him and how it was ruining his life. He went to go and check on Lily, she was sound asleep. Her hair lightly flowing around her beautiful head. He loved watching her sleep, he could never imagine what he would do if he lost her or Harry. He then went into the study to start writing his letter to Dumbledore and Remus.

He had set the time for them to meet at noon, he didn't tell Remus over the letter, he would have to tell him in person about Peter. As he watched his owl, Flin fly away. He sat back in his office chair and starred off into the night looking at all the stars. This was supposed to be the night, Trelawney told them that Harry would meet his fate, to live or die. He got up and turned off the light and locked the window double checking the wards, because it was now 12:01. James felt that something was different, he paid no attention all will be left for the sun. Only something had changed that night, because tonight down the street someone was lurking watching the little cottage in Godric's Hollow, wondering when they would strike next, quietly whispering to himself "I'll be back".


End file.
